Draco Malfoy et le coeur d'un serpentard
by Alena Malfoy
Summary: Traduction. Ses parents arretés, draco est obligé de passer ses vacances d'été avec harry potter. ne dit on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour?
1. Chapitre 1

Draco Malfoy et le coeur d'un Serpentard: 

Chapitre un: vacances d'été

Ça n'était comme ça qu'il avait prévu de passer ces vacances d'été. 

Le regard pale de Draco Malfoy fusilla la porte en bois du quatre, Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore se tenait a coté de lui, attrapant fermement le dos de son cou pour qu'il ne puisse ni s'enfuir ni éclater le nez du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard – l'un ou l'autre étant une forte possibilité en ce moment.     

Draco maudit silencieusement son père pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation. L'infaillible Lucius Malfoy n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il le vantait. Le ministère de la magie l'avait arrêté ce matin pour le meurtre d'une famille moldue. Les rumeurs disaient que le ministère avait un témoin oculaire, et les faits contre Lucius était solides. Draco n'était pas surpris. Son père était devenu de plus en plus inconsidéré depuis le retour du seigneur noir, et même si Draco n'avait pas de compassion pour les moldues, les actions de Lucius étaient simplement stupides. Voldemort était plus susceptible de le tuer que de le féliciter. 

La mère de Draco, Narcissa, était en vacances en France, et Draco doutait qu'elle puisse revenir jusqu'a ce que Lucius soit ou relâché ou enfermé à Azkaban. Draco l'aurait rejoint si Dumbledore n'était pas apparue au manoir des Malfoy lors de l'arrestation de Lucius. "Pour sa protection," Dumbledore avait décidé que Draco devrait habiter avec les Dursleys pour cet été, au numéro quatre, Privet Drive, petit gémissement, et également – la maison d'Harry Potter.     

Draco serra les dents tandis que Dumbledore sonna à la porte. Le serpentards aux cheveux argentés n'avait reçu aucune explication quant au pourquoi il devait rester avec Potter parmi toutes les personnes.  N'importe lequel de ses amis et de leurs familles aurait pu le prendre, ou il aurait pu rester seul au manoir. Il en avait eu de nombreuses occasions dans le passé et, à quinze ans, il était plus que capable de prendre de soin de lui-même.  

Mais il était la, regardant irritablement la porte avec la poigne mortelle de Dumbledore le clouant au seuil. Draco avait décidé de faire avec l'endroit pour le moment. Bien qu'il n'osait pas utiliser la magie hors des limites du manoir (il ne voulait pas être renvoyé de Poudlard), il pouvait partir plus tard et prendre le Magicobus pour l'une des maisons de ses amis. 

La porte s'ouvrit, et le froid ricanement que Draco avait adopté fana. Le garçon qui avait répondu à la porte n'était pas le même garçon que Draco avait dernièrement vu au Poudlard Express revenant à la maison pour les vacances d'été. Draco lui-même était plus grand, et sa voix s'était aplanie d'un octave durant le presque mois qui était passé, mais il avait toujours un visage doucement enfantin et était quelque peu mince. 

Harry Potter était immense. 

Le Gryffondor aux pieds nus portait un pantalon qui lui arrivait seulement a mi-mollet. Les muscles de ses cuisses étaient en partie cachés par le léger et branlant coton marron. Le pantalon était serré à la taille par un morceau de corde. C'était évident que le pantalon avait était emprunté a quelqu'un de beaucoup plus gros et petit que Potter. Le t-shirt branlant qu'il portait était manifestement aussi emprunté, quoi qu'il en soit, les manches étaient retroussés. Plus vraisemblablement pour s'adapter aux bras d'Harry musclés comme une gorille, moins les cheveux. 

De noirs, noirs cercles soulignaient les yeux de Potter, mais autrement, son visage était le même, de même que ses cheveux noirs en désordre. Il avait un bronzage d'été, qui contrasté fortement avec la peau hivernale toujours pale de Draco. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry n'était plus aussi vive avec le bronzage. 

"Monsieur," salua Harry d'une voix fendu. Draco sourit intérieurement. Au moins, la puberté avait _quelque_s effets négatifs sur Potter. 

"Harry" retourna Dumbledore jovialement. "C'est toujours un plaisir."

Harry jeta un impartial coup d'œil à Draco avant de s'adresser au directeur de nouveau. "Puis je demander la raison de  votre visite?"

"Qui est-ce, garçon?" 

Harry se tourna a moitié pour répondre. "C'est le professeur Dumbledore oncle Vernon, de Poud –mon école."

Un bœuf avec une grosse, broussailleuse moustache encombra la vue, poussant Harry hors du chemin. "Ah, alors c'est vous. Vous venez pour reprendre Harry, je présume?" dit oncle Vernon avec une lueur pleine d'espoir dans les yeux. 

"Non," répliqua Dumbledore. "Je suis venu solliciter votre aide en recevant chez vous le jeune Mr. Malfoy pour le reste de l'été."

Draco entendit un grognement provenant d'a coté de Vernon Dursley, probablement de Harry. Les doigts de draco le démangèrent d'attraper sa baguette. 

"Nous pouvons difficilement les moyens de loger Harry, et vous attendez de nous a ce qu'on en prenne un autre?" dit Vernon d'un ton moqueur.

Dumbledore retira une très épaisse liasse de billet de sa robe. "Vous serez justement dédommager pour votre assistance, Mr. Dursley."

Vernon se lécha les lèvres avidement et se pencha vers la liasse de billets. " Je suppose que nous pouvons le garder jusqu'au début de l'année scolaire. Harry, montre à Mr. Malfoy ta chambre. Il restera la bas durant cette période."

"Oui, oncle Vernon."

"Merci, monsieur." Dit Dumbledore à Dursley. Vernon acquiesce distraitement, faisant claquer la liasse comme il retournait à l'intérieur. 

Harry réapparut sur le seuil, il adressa a draco un long regard, puis jeta un coup d'œil a la malle sur l'allé. "Est ce que c'est la tienne?"

"Qu'est ce que tu crois?" dit draco sarcastiquement. 

Les traits d'Harry se durcirent brièvement avant qu'il ne claque ses doigts. Draco entendit un petit bruit. Il se tourna pour voir et trouva que sa malle avait disparue. "Hey!" 

"Harry, un mot," commença Dumbledore poliment, libérant finalement Draco. 

Draco frotta le dos de son cou tandis que Harry et Dumbledore descendait l'allée. Draco doutait que le jeune sorcier favori de Dumbledore aurait des problèmes pour cette démonstration de magie, ce qui l'énervait. Les règles étaient toujours accommodées pour le Grand Harry Potter.  

"Comment vas-tu?" demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude. Les deux ne s'étaient pas éloignés assez loin pour que draco ne puisse pas les entendre. 

"Bien, tous compte fait," répliqua Harry. "Je sais que Sniffle vous a rapporté le contenu de mes lettres, donc vous savez a propos des rêves."

"Je sais." 

Harry passa ses doigts à travers cheveux d'ébène, les rendant d'avantage en désordre. " Je suppose que le fait que Draco soit ici n'est pas un hasard. Voulez vous que je lui enseigne?"

Draco fronça les sourcils. Lui enseigner? Il n'y avait rien que Potter savait que draco n'avait pas déjà étudié, avec Lucius Malfoy comme père. 

"Je laisserais cela à ta discrétion." Répondit Dumbledore. "Bien que, mr. Malfoy pourrait être un formidable allié…"

"Monsieur, vos allusions sont aussi subtiles qu'une enclume tombée sur ma tête." Dit Harry sèchement.  

Dumbledore rie tout bas et tapa légèrement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Porte toi bien, jeune Harry. Je te verrais au début de septembre."

"Je ramènerais le corps de Malfoy avec moi," déclara Harry. 

Riant, Dumbledore marcher en arrière, hocha la tête vers draco, et transplana. Harry regarda l'endroit vide ou le professeur se tenait, une expression pensive sur le visage. Apres une minute, draco s'éclairci la gorge, ennuyé d'être ignoré. Le vibrant regard vert de Harry se reporta sur draco et il parut brièvement surpris, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de draco.

"Oh, toi," dit Harry, ajoutant a l'irritation de draco. "Suis moi."     

Draco pensa au nombre de sorts qu'il voudrait lancer contre Harry alors qu'il marchait sur les pas de l'autre garçon. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et draco haussa son nez de dédain. La maison entière avait la taille de l'entrée du manoir des Malfoy. C'était également évident que les Dursleys n'avaient pas d'elfes de maison. Draco était peu disposé a touché quoi que se soit. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait attraper?  

La seconde chambre au haut des escaliers était remplie de jouets, de livres, et autre matériel électronique cassés, avec un seul lit, deux malles –celles d'Harry et de Draco—un bureau et une chaise, et une seule fenêtre a demi recouverte de barreaux en fer. Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, était perché dans sa cage, et l'éclair de feu était appuyé contre le mur à coté de la fenêtre ouverte.   

"Tu peux prendre le lit," l'informa Harry. 

" Tu pensais autrement?"Draco lui adressa un regard arrogant. 

Harry se pencha contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et y appuya ses bras massifs,  pas impressionné et non menaçant. " Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici par choix, alors passons nous des formalités, eh? Tu as le lit seulement parce que je dors rarement. Je ne sais pas si oncle Vernon va te traiter comme un invité ou un garçon de ménage, alors soit préparé à travailler." 

Draco commença à protester, mais Harry continuer à parler. "Tu peux utiliser la magie à l'intérieur des limites de la propriété des Dursleys, mais pas contre les Dursleys ou aucun autre moldu qui pourrait venir rendre visite," dit harry. Il plissa les yeux. "Utilise la magie contre moi, et je te met dehors et tenterais mes chances avec la punition de Dumbledore." 

"J'aimerais te voir essayer," ricana draco. 

"Non, tu n'aimerais pas." Déclara Harry calmement. 

Draco redressa le dos, et il attrapa la baguette mise dans la pochette inférieure de son pantalon serré. Harry le regarda simplement à travers ses ridicules lunettes. En colère à cause du manque d'inquiétude d'harry, draco pointa sa baguette sur Potter. Harry ne bougea toujours pas. "Tu ne vas pas te protéger, Potter?" grogna draco. 

"_Accio baguette_," dit Harry calmement. 

La baguette de draco s'arracha de sa main et atterrit dans paume tendue de harry. "Je ne suis pas impressionné, malfoy, ni menacé." Lui dit harry. "Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant ces trente jours depuis la fin du trimestre, et même s'il faut reconnaître que tu es meilleur que moi dans la plupart des matières, je te dépasse de loin en charmes et sorts."

Harry se releva du bord de la fenêtre, vint vers draco et lui remit sa baguette. "J'ai passé les trente derniers jours a m'entraîner pour une bataille contre Voldemort et je continuerais a m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que sa défaite sera finale. En dehors de ton animosité envers moi, tu es soit mon allié ou mon ennemie dans ce combat. C'est ton choix."

Draco haussa un pale sourcil. "Et si je choisis de rester du coté du seigneur noir?"

"Alors j'espère que tu aimeras ton long séjour à Azkaban avec les autres manges-morts." Harry se diriger vers la porte, ajoutant par derrière son épaule. " A moins, bien sur, que tu ne meures." 

Fin du chapitre 1 

Note de l'auteur: 
    
    Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, l'auteur originel est Saber Shadow Kitten. Je la remercie de me laisser la traduire. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, l'auteur originel est Saber Shadow Kitten. Je la remercie de me laisser la traduire. 

****

**_Draco Malfoy et le Coeur d'un Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre deux: Détester Harry Potter_**

~~~ ~~~ 

  
Draco Malfoy détestait Harry Potter. 

Il détestait la façon dont Potter était traité comme un héros, même lorsqu'il brisait de manière flagrante les règles. Il détestait l'attention toujours focalise sur le garçon qui a survécu, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Il détestait le fait que Potter se soit effectivement amélioré en charmes et sortilèges, a l'évidence durant les jours passés. Il détestait que Harry s'incline et obéisse aux Dursleys malgré sa supériorité aux moldus. Il détestait que Harry porte les costumes de ce gros, petit tas de Dursley et qu'il n'ait jamais de chaussures convenables. Draco détestait également que les Dursleys et Harry l'ignorait complètement peu importe ce qu'il disait ou faisait, prétendant qu'il n'existait même pas. 

La plus part du temps, cependant, il détestait le fait qu'il commençait a sympathiser avec Harry Potter. 

Harry n'avait pas menti quand il disait qu'il ne dormait pas. Quatre nuits sur sept, il était debout lisant ou pratiquant les charmes et sortilèges dans le jardin. Les trois autres nuits, il chassait un vif lumineux sur son balai, prouvant que les poursuiveurs n'avaient pas besoin d'être petits et minces pour être d'excellents joueurs. La puberté, avait appris Draco, b'était pas la seule cause de la taille de Potter. Le Gryffondor faisait cents tractions chaque jour. Draco était fatigué juste en le regardant. 

Durant la journée, Harry exécutait des travaux manuels pour les Dursleys, ignorant son gros cousin Dudley qui railler cruellement Potter quotidiennement. Harry ignorait les railleries de Draco, également, pour la plus grande contrariété du Serpentard. Harry ne se mettait jamais en colère, ni ne souriait.  Il prenait tout avec une calme indifférence et projetait une attitude, assurée, dure vers le monde extérieur. 

Draco détestait ça. Il voulait que Potter se batte avec lui. Il voulait  voir le visage d'Harry rougir de colère. Il voulait  qu'ils tirent leurs baguettes et s'attaquent mutuellement. Il voulait  donnait un coup de poing a Harry dans la face et causer une populaire bagarre d'étudiants. Il voulait arrêter d'être traité comme rien. 

Il voulait arrêter de ressentir de l'inquiétude pour Harry Potter.    

Draco regarda Harry se mouvoir et se retourner sur l'herbe dans l'arrière cour. C'était la quatrième fois durant plusieurs semaines que Harry tombait d'épuisement dans la cour et dormait comme un mort durant cinq heures pleines avant que les cauchemars ne commencent. Draco ne savait pas de quoi Harry rêvait, ni ne le demandait, mais quand Harry se réveiller finalement il pressait sa main contre sa cicatrice et haletait  plusieurs minutes. Puis, il retournait a la chambre, écrivait une lettre, et l'envoyer avec hedwige. Elle retournait toujours au bout de quelques jours avec une réponse, que Harry lisait stoïquement et la détruisait, puis se lancer encore plus durement dans l'entraînement.     

Draco refusait de permettre que cela arrive de nouveau. Il allait demander que Potter lui dises à propos des rêves, puis y mettrait fin. Il connaissait plusieurs sorts d'anti-cauchemars et pouvait préparer en vitesse une potion de sommeil sans rêve avec le kit de potion dans sa malle. Dans l'espoir d'aider, il mettrait fin et au rêves et au sentiment de sympathie qu'il avait pour Harry.        
  


*****  
  
  


Draco avait juste finie son dernier parchemin de devoirs d'été – être ignoré avait quelques avantages—quand Harry rentra dans la chambre. Le garçon brun marcha directement vers le bureau et commença sa lettre rituelle. Draco repoussa ses livres, se dirigea vers Harry, et se pencha sur le bureau. " A propos de quoi était le rêve cette fois?" demanda t'il sans préambule. 

Harry arrêta d'écrire et leva les yeux vers Draco. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je veux savoir." -

"Pourquoi veux tu savoir?" questionna Harry. 

"parce que je peux t'aider à ne plus les avoir," répliqua Draco. 

"Encore -- pourquoi?"   
  
  
Draco fixa Harry. "Je deviens altruiste. Accepte le ou refuse le, c'est une offre a temps limité." 

Harry l'étudia avec une telle intensité que Draco se sentit comme s'il était sous un microscope. Il se força  à ne pas montrer à quel point Potter le rendait inconfortable. 

L'autre garçon avait du trouver ce qu'il cherchait, quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il hocha la tête une fois, mis de coté sa plume, et s'adossa contre la chaise. "Mes rêves ne sont pas des rêves, ce sont des visions de choses qui se produisent ou que soit Voldemort," dit il. 

"Des prémonitions?" 

Harry secoua la tête. "Les rêves sont du présent, et non de choses qui vont arriver." Il frôla des doigts la cicatrice sur son front. "Cette cicatrice me connecte à Voldemort, et s'il fait quelque chose d'extrêmement  malveillant quand je dors, je le vois dans mes rêves. J'ai arrêter de dormir après le onzième meurtre de famille moldue que j'ai vu horriblement assassiné par Voldemort et les manges morts."   

"Ce ne sont que des moldus," dit Draco d'un ton mordant. 

"Et tu es un salaud, mais tu ne me vois te torturer a la mort a cause de ça," dit Harry brusquement. 

"Un point pour toi." Concéda Draco, quoi qu'il n'ait pas de compassion pour les moldus. Ils étaient la cause des problèmes du monde magique, obligeant les sorciers à cacher leur magie comme si s'était une maladie et non un avantage.

"Écoutes, je sais que tu es d'accord avec Voldemort à propos des moldus qui  entravent la sorcellerie, laquelle est aussi naturelle pour nous que de respirer," dit Harry, pratiquement lisant les pensées de Draco. "Mais les tuer n'est pas la solution. Le faire ne nous rend pas meilleur que des sauvages, et j'aime penser que je suis plus intelligent qu'un animal sanguinaire." 

" Alors que veux tu faire?" dit Draco. 

"Stopper Voldemort une fois pour toute," répondit Harry fermement. 

"Quel ambitieux tu es," dit Draco," quoi que, a quoi d'autre pourrait on s'attendre de la part du fameux Harry Potter." 

Le rire de Potter était  amer, et ça laissa un mauvais goût dans la bouche de Draco. "Le fameux Harry Potter, de la part de qui en s'attendant a ce qu'il soit le plus grand sorcier jamais existé. Il ne peut pas juste être un garçon dans d'inconvenables costumes qui s'avère être bon en Quidditch." 

Harry repris la plume et commença a écrire de nouveau. Le silence était empli de tension, le grattement de la plume sur le papier grinçant vers Draco. Le Serpentard aux yeux pales sentit sa sympathie pour Harry augmenter d'un cran. Il savait ce que ça faisait que d'être jugé pour un nom. Peut être était ce ça que Dumbledore espérait qu'il apprenne en le plaçant avec Potter. Il détestait Harry, cependant, ça n'avait pas encore changé. Pas encore…

"Je peux préparer une potion de sommeil qui devrait bloquer tes rêves,"  hasarda Draco comme Harry s'approchait de la fin de sa lettre. 

Harry n'arrêta pas d'écrire. "Et en échange…" 

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait projetait de demander quoi que se soit en retour, ce qui était bizarre. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour rien. "Um… tu pourrais m'attendre quelques uns de ces charmes et sorts que je t'ai vu lancer." 

"Je m'attendais à ce que tu demandes ça." Harry leva les yeux. "Qu'est ce qui a pris aussi longtemps?" 

Draco se renfrogna. "L'insuffisance ne te convient pas." 

Harry retourna à sa lettre. "Demain, huit heure, on commencera."

Fin du chapitre 2 


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Draco Malfoy et le Coeur d'un Serpentard _**  
Chapitre trois: la clé de la magie 

~~~ ~~~ 

Draco entra dans le jardin et regarda durant une minute Harry se soulever et s'abaisser sur l'herbe, ses bras massifs gonflant à chaque traction. Il faisait chaud dehors,  et la sueur collait ses cheveux d'ébène sur sa tête et trempait complètement son t-shirt sans manches. Draco secoua la tête à la crétinerie. " Pourquoi tu te tracasse Potter? Nous sommes des sorciers pas des travailleurs moldus. "

"L'exercice éclaircit l'esprit," répliqua Harry, se mettant sur ses pieds. Il essuya son front avec le dos de son bras et poussa ses lunettes à leur place. Ils se remirent immédiatement à glisser sur son nez de nouveau. "En plus, ça me donne un avantage."  

"Ouais, ta puanteur pourrait tuer un type a vingt pas." Draco agita sa main devant son visage. " Tu pues gravement." 

"Il y a de ça." Harry tourna autour du garçon aux cheveux argentés. "Lève ta baguette." 

Draco leva sa baguette, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule à Harry. "Est ce que tu compte m'apprendre un sort  désodorisant?" 

"Non," Harry frappa avec la vitesse d'un poursuiveur, glissant ses bras sous ceux de Draco et enchaînant ses mains derrière la tête de Draco, le piégent efficacement. Draco lutta immédiatement, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Harry. Quand il le ne pu pas, il pointa sa baguette du meilleur qu'il le pu vers le grand garçon derrière lui, mais Harry s'en rendit compte. "

"Expelliarmus!" la baguette vola hors de la main de Dracon atterrissant sur l'herbe quelques pas plus loin. Harry rie doucement, cruellement. " Maintenant que vas-tu faire?" 

Draco lutta de nouveau, la colère colorant son visage, de la sueur perla sur sa lèvre supérieure. "Laisse moi partir,  salaud!" 

Le souffle d'Harry était chaud contre l'oreille de Draco tandis qu'il murmurer, "Titillandus." 

Une centaine de doigts invisibles dansèrent soudainement contre les cotes de Draco et d'autres parties sensibles de son corps. Il eut  bientôt le soufflé couple a force de rire, se tortillant sous l'emprise de fer de Harry. "Arrête, arrête, arrête!" demanda t'il. 

"Arrête le toi-même," dit Harry."Rappelle toi ce que j'ai dit: la magie est a l'intérieur de toi. La baguette n'est qu'un outil." 

Draco allait le tuer. " Fin- fin- finite incantatum- um!" les doigts invisibles étaient toujours en train de le chatouiller sans merci. "Potter!"  

"Finite incantatum."

Les chatouillements s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, et Harry libéra Draco immédiatement après ça. Draco leva les yeux et  fusilla Harry d'un regard meurtrier. Harry le regarda simplement inquisiteur. 

Draco grogna. "Ça va! Tu as raison, l'exercice te donne un avantage."

"Je suis heureux que tu le dises." Harry se dirigea vers la maison. "Je veux dix tractions avant mon retour." 

"Je te déteste, Potter!" cria Draco après lui. 

"Dix tractions!" cria en retour Harry. 

   
*****

Les bras de Draco étaient comme gelés et son abdomen lui faisait horriblement mal cette nuit, a force d'entraîner des muscles inactifs. Il était couché sur le lit, maudissant Potter, qui était assit, ses pieds nus posés sur le bureau de l'autre coté de la chambre, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. La baguette de Draco se balancer sur les genoux de d'Harry, et il attendait de Draco qu'il la récupère grâce a la magie. 

Ça ne faisait que cinq jours qu'Harry avait commencé à enseigner a Draco et il s'attendait déjà à des miracles. Cependant, si Harry -  par l'enfer –Potter pouvait exécuter la magie sans baguette, alors Draco Malfoy le peut, pensa le Serpentard aux yeux pales. Bien que ça aurait été plus facile de se concentrer si ses muscles n'étaient pas en train de crier.  

La potion de sommeil que Draco avait faites marchait parfaitement, mais il se maudissait lui-même de l'avoir fait. Un Potter bien portant était trois fois plus masochiste qu'un privé de sommeil. Le besoin de Draco de se perfectionner ne faisait qu'ajouter a son stress, et il avait le sentiment qu'il devrait bientôt prendre la potion aussi. 

"Hmm. Je pense que ça a bougé un peu cette fois,"dit Harry, regardant la baguette. "Oh, non! Je me suis trompé. C'est moi qui ait bougé." 

"Espèce de bâtard," marmonna Draco. 

"Aw, les choses gentilles que tu dit. " 

"Quand je vais récupérer ma baguette –" 

"_Si_ tu récupère ta baguette, " interrompît Harry. Il tourna la page de son livre. "A ce train, je serais mort de vieillesse avait que tu puisse exécuter la moindre de tes menaces. " 

Draco sentit la colère bouillir en lui. Il avait tellement envie de sa baguette en ce moment qu'il pouvait le sentit.  "_Accio baguette!"_   
 

TWAP. "Ow!" 

Harry applaudit. "Pas mal, Malfoy. Pas mal."

Draco frotta son visage la ou sa baguette l'avait frappé, saisissant l'objet offensant dans son autre main. Ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser qu'il l'avait vraiment fait, il avait lancé un sort d'attraction sans sa baguette. Il se leva, ignorant les protestations des muscles de son estomac, et fixa le bout de bois dans sa main. "    
  
  
 "Merde."   
  


"Qu'est ce que tu as ressentit juste avant de lancer le sort?" interrogea Harry, posant son livre de coté. Il déposa ses pieds sur le sol et appuya ses avant bras sur ses genoux. 

"De la colère," répondit Draco. 

"Quoi d'autre?" répliqua Harry. 

"Je voulais _vraiment_ ma baguette," dit Draco pensivement. 

"C'est ça, la clé de la magie, Draco." Dit Harry doucement. " Tu dois vraiment vouloir le résultat, sans question ni doute. Autre chose n'est que aptitude."   
  


Draco leva les yeux et regarda le garçon assis de l'autre coté de la chambre comme s'il le voyait clairement pour la première fois. Les cheveux d'ébène d'Harry tombaient n'importe comment, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparaissait furtivement entre les mèches épaisses. Des yeux vert émeraude lui rendirent son regard avec sérieux et une maturité qu'ils n'avaient pas jusque la. " Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas amis, Potter? " 

"parce que tu es fanatique snob avec une méchanceté d'un kilomètre de largeur, et que je suis le garçon modèle qui ne peut jamais rien mal." répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. " Les choses auraient probablement étaient différentes si j'avais été envoyé parmi les Serpentards, comme le choipeau l'avais voulu." 

" Tu n'as pas le cœur d'un Serpentard," dit Draco calmement. 

"Oh, je ne sais pas trop." Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte avec un léger froncement. " Un double meurtre pourrait y aider, tu ne penses pas? Tête haute, d'ailleurs. "  
  


Draco était muet de surprise par la nonchalante admission de Harry qu'il avait tué deux personnes. Draco n'avait rien entendu de pareil,  sauf que Potter _avait _en fait tué Cedric Diggory le juin dernier. 

Hedwige vola à l'intérieur de la chambre, portant un paquet dans ses griffes. Elle était suivie d'un hibou de l'école de Poudlard, portant également un paquet. Les deux déposèrent leur colis sur le bureau a coté de Harry et se fixèrent sur le haut de la cage a hiboux. 

Draco sortit de son choc quand un maigre hibou jaillit par la fenêtre, portant dans ses griffes un oiseau gris qui avait l'air mal en point, qui portait à son tour un colis enroulé dans du papier. Le hibou gris et son colis furent déposés sur le lit a coté de lui, et le maigre oiseau émit un son semblable a un gémissement de soulagement  avant de se poser sur la tête d'Harry. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda Draco, donna un léger coup à l'oiseau qui avait l'air mort a coté de lui. 

Harry jeta un regard a la montre digitale sur le bureau." C'est mon anniversaire dans dix minutes."      
   
"Tu veux dires que tu vas juste faire quinze ans maintenant? " Draco prit le colis enroulé dans du papier et commença à l'ouvrir. "J'ai fait quinze ans ça fait des mois." 

"Hey, donne moi ça, ce sont mes cadeaux."Harry saisit le colis de Draco et se rassit sur le bureau. L'oiseau sur la tête d'Harry hulula ennuyé par le mouvement soudain.    
  
"Tu n'en a pas beaucoup." Nota Draco comme un autre hibou vola à l'intérieur, déposa un paquet dans les mains d'Harry, et ressortit immédiatement.    
  
Harry haussa les épaules. "J'ai l'habitude de n'en avoir aucun, alors j'estime que c'est une bénédiction que j'ai maintenant des amis qui se soucis d'envoyer des cadeaux."   
  
'"qui pourrait t'envoyer un hibou mort?" Draco poussa l'oiseau gris de nouveau. 

"C'est Errol, et il n'est pas mort. Il se… repose."   
  
Au même moment, Errol ouvrit un oeil et mordit le doigt de Draco. Draco extirpa sa main et fusilla l'oiseau du regard. " Je vais faire une supposition au hasard et dire que Errol appartient aux Weasleys." 

"Dit quoi que ce soit de désobligeant a propos de mes amis, et je te retourne illico presto par hibou," prévint Harry, sans soulever ses yeux de la lettre contenue dans le colis.     
   
"Très bien," soupira Draco. "Alors, de qui sont cet extraordinaire nombre de cadeaux?"

" Les Weasleys, comme tu le sais," répondit Harry, posant le colis et la lettre de coté et en prenant un autre. "Hedwige a apporté celui d'Hermione, j'en ai eu un de mon parrain, et le hibou de l'école a apporté celui d'Hagrid et une lettre de Dumbledore." 

" Comme c'est passionnant pour toi." Draco poussa Errol hors du lit et se coucha. "Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit de fête. Je suis épuisé."    
  
"C'est ça, Malfoy. "  
  
Draco fermi les yeux et écouta a Harry défaire ses cadeaux. Il n'entendit pas de rire, pas de oohs ou de aahs d'excitement et de plaisir. Si ce n'était pas le froissement du papier, il aurait pu ne pas savoir que quelqu'un était dans la chambre.   
  
Draco se rappela que son propre anniversaire de quinze ans avait était un bruyant, tonitruant gala avec sa famille et ses amis au manoir. Il avait eu plus de cadeaux qu'il n'avait de place pour eux dans sa chambre. Même son père avait été de bonne humeur et avait partagé un doubletec –un cognac sorcier- de grand cru avec lui.   
   
Le doux battement d'ailes attira l'attention de Draco, et il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver la chambre vidée des oiseaux et du garçon. Se relevant, Draco remarqua que l'éclair de feu de Harry avait disparu, aussi, et il alla à la fenêtre. Potter planait dans le jardin, immobile et levant les yeux vers la lune presque pleine. Le lumineux vif d'or voleta dans les airs à coté de lui.   

Draco récupéra son propre éclair de feu et s'envola. Silencieusement, il se mit à coté d'Harry et contempla le paysage campagnard. C'était beau, luxuriant et vert, pour un territoire moldu.   

"Dumbledore se demande si je t'ai déjà tué," dit Harry, ne se détournant pas de la lune. 

"Tu pourrais, avec tout ces putains d'exercices que tu m'imposes." 

"Je pourrais," acquiesça Harry stoïquement, tombant de nouveau dans le silence.    
  
   
En dessous, Draco pourrait voir les yeux brillant des animaux de la nuit, qu'ils soient magiques ou non, dans les haies et sous le porche arrière du voisin. Harry lui avait dit que la propriété des Dursleys avait été masquée magiquement par Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall au début de l'été, quand ils avaient amené du matériel avancé de magie pour Harry, afin qu'il puisse étudier pendant les vacances. Ils pouvaient pratiquer la magie sans craindre d'être expulser ou que le Ministère de Magie enquête sur eux et le voisin moldu ne verrais rien à ce qui se passait dans les limites de la propriété. Les Dursleys eux-mêmes ignoraient toute magie que Harry ou Draco faisait, ils traitaient encore Harry comme un déchet.

"Hermione m'a envoyé un livre, comme elle le fait chaque année," commenta Harry, continuant la conversation comme s'ils n'avaient pas flotté silencieusement côté a côté pendant cinq minutes. _"Les actualités dans le Monde magique_. Il se met à jour lui-même et efface tous ce qui date de plus de vingt années."

"Ça a bien l'air de quelque chose que Granger enverrait," dit Draco avec un grognement. 

"J'y figures." Dit Harry, sa voix a peine un chuchotement fendu. "J'y figures plusieurs fois, en fait. 'Le garçon qui a survécu battant miraculeusement vous savez qui, pas une, pas deux, mais trois fois, avant que son propre sang ramène celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le sang présumable ment à la vie.' Il jeta un coup d'œil a draco. "J'ai vu le nom de ton père dans les toutes dernières pages, mais je n'ai pas lu." 

"Tu peux si tu veux." Draco haussa les épaules. "Ça ne m'importe pas." Bien que ça l'importait, parce qu'il partageait le nom des Malfoy. Il pouvait facilement imaginer la pitié qu'il recevrait une fois que des autres aurons lus ce que son père avait fait. Il y aurait les chuchotements se demandant s'il avait suivi les pas de Lucius, et la prudence des vrais grands sorciers envers lui. Il maudit silencieusement son père pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

Assez broyé du noir, décida Draco. Il envoya un regard de coté à l'autre garçon. " Prêt pour une partie, garçon a l'anniversaire? " 

"Je suppose que je le suis." dit Harry avec une rapide exhalation. "Je n'ai pas joué contre quelqu'un depuis un moment, alors ça devrait être une partie de rire."     
  
Avec un mouvement de son poignet, le vif d'or s'envola. Quelques secondes plus tard, les garçons volèrent après lui.   
  


fin du chapitre 3 


End file.
